Nae Innocent Yunnie
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Yunho seorang namja polos harus melayani sifat mesum namja manis yang tidak sengaja menjadi ukenya. Lalu bagaimana? "Joongie, aku rasa ingin pipis, bagaimana ini?" YunJae Fanfiction.


Nae Innocent Yunnie

.

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Warning!

YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo bertebaran bagai debu (?), NC kemungkinan tidak HOT, cerita terlalu panjang.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

Disclaimer:

ff ini jelas milik saya, dari hati dan pikiran saya. Semua cast disini hanya milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

.

.

Suara alunan musik terdengar sangat kencang menyambar gendang telinga siapa pun disana. Seluruh ruangan telah sesak oleh orang-orang yang bisa dikatakan melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas. Namun akan berbeda jika kalian mengarahkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan remang-remang ini. Seorang namja berpakaian formal terlihat sedang duduk dengan santai diatas sofa mewah. Tidak seperti para manusia lain yang ada disana yang sedang asik berdansa bahkan bercumbu, ia terlihat tenang dan tidak tertarik sedikitpun melakukan sesuatu. Sungguh aneh jika melihatnya. Aneh? Ya, karena disekelilingnya terdapat 4 yeoja seksi yang sedang menggodanya. Yeoja-yeoja itu bahkan dengan beraninya menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh namja sasarannya, dengan tangan bahkan dengan bibir mereka. Tapi tidak sedikitpun gairah terlihat dari big doe eyesnya itu.

Kesal karena namja yang digodanya tidak merespon, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya lebih memberanikan diri melakukan _skinship_ lebih intens kepada namja manis itu.

"Jaejoong-shi, sebaiknya kita meneruskannya di kamar saja, aku sudah tidak sabar mebuatmu kenikmatan." tanpa malu, salah satu dari mereka duduk diatas pangkuan namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong tadi. Melingkarkan tangannya dileher jenjang si namja dan mulai menciumi pipinya. Namun sekali lagi Jaejoong bahkan tidak memberi respon sedikitpun.

Yeoja lainnya tidak mau kalah jika mangsanya diambil orang lain. Segera salah satu dari mereka melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jaejoong, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jaejoong-shi, bagaimana kalau denganku saja, akan aku buat kau cepat klimaks saat kita diranjang nanti." si yeoja tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arah Jaejoong sambil menciumi lehernya.

Lama-kelamaan Jaejoong mulai kesal juga jika terus digoda begitu, padahal gairahnya tidak naik sedikitpun. Karena mulai bosan akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan para yeoja tadi dengan tampang merengut kesal.

Jaejoong datang kesini sebenarnya hanya ingin melepaskan penatnya. Rasanya sangat lelah seharian ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan tumpukan dokumen dan masalah dalam perusahaannya. Ia ingin sebentar saja tidak terbayangi dengan berbagai masalah yang menimpanya, menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan hal lain, eumm misalnya seperti kegiatan di atas ranjang mungkin. Tapi bahkan saat ia digoda dengan para yeoja seksi tadi pun tidak menimbulkan reaksi apa pun.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar club malam yang sudah ia bangun semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Mencari udara segar agar pikirannya bisa lebih lurus. Ia tidak ingin pulang sekarang, bosan jika harus sendirian di apartemen mewahnya.

Beberapa menit ia berdiri di dekat pintu belakang club mliknya. Tidak lama melintas seorang namja disampingnya, masuk ke arah club melalui pintu belakang. Di tangannya membawa box yang cukup besar, hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi barang bawaannya itu, hanya mata musangnya yang terlihat oleh Jaejoong, mata yang membuatnya terperenjat untuk beberapa saat. Box itu terlihat cukup berat sepertinya, karena namja bermata musang itu berjalan sambil sedikit menekuk kakinya.

Mata Jaejoong terus mengikuti arah si namja tampan tadi masuk. Ia bisa melihat dari arah belakang kalau namja itu mengenakan seragam pelayan khas clubnya.

Namja tadi masuk ke gudang belakang, meletakkan box yang ia bawa susah payah. Ia keluar sambil mengelap keringat yang terus saja keluar dari pori-pori kulit wajah dan kepalanya sejak tadi. Walau malam ini sangat dingin, tak ayal membuatnya bermandikan keringat jika dari tadi harus membawa box-box berat dari mobil ke gudang, tapi untung yang dibawanya tadi adalah box terakhir.

Setelah pekerjaan beratnya selesai, ia mulai lagi dengan pekerjaan ringan, mengantarkan minuman ke pelanggan dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Yunho-ah, antarkan minuman ini kapada pria yang duduk disana." Seorang bartander yang sibuk mencampur minuman beralkohol memanggil Yunho –namja tampan tadi- agar segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Ah, iya, baiklah." Beberapa gelas dengan isinya yang berwarna sudah tertata di atas nampan, siap diantarkan kepada pemesan. Yunho dengan wajah yang dihiasi sedikit senyuman itu berjalan santai ke arah pemesan, melewati Jaejoong yang semenjak tadi tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Jaejoong berdecak kagum dalam hati melihat namja yang ia pandangi dari tadi. Tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi sangat ingin dipeluk namja itu. Tubuh manly dan seksi si namja yang terbungkus pakaian pelayan itu terlihat begitu mengundang gairahnya. Otot lengan yang tidak dapat tertutupi itu membuatnya ingin sekali berada di bawah kungkungannya. Oh, rupanya namja rupawan ini mulai merasakan gairahnya memuncak.

Yunho sudah selesai mengantar pesanan tadi, sekarang ia ingin kembali ke meja tadi dan mengantarkan pesanan selanjutnya. Baru setengah jalan Yunho melihat seseorang mengangkat tangannya, melambai ke arahnya. Sepertinya ingin memesan. Yunho akhirnya berjalan ke arah namja tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Yunho bertanya dengan ramah, lengkap dengan senyumnya, membuat si pemesan, yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong menjadi memerah. Untung ruangan ini remang-remang.

"Eumm, bawakan aku minuman kwalitas terbaik disini. Dan cepat antarkan kesini."

"Baiklah Tuan, mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Yunho kembali ke meja bartander, memberikan catatan pesanan. Setelah pesanan Jaejoong selesai, ia segera mengantarkan minumannya. Dari jauh dapat ia lihat si pemesan minuman yang dibawanya sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, lalu setelahnya tersenyum menyeringai yang menurutnya malah terlihat manis.

Sebentar lagi Yunho akan sampai di meja Jaejoong. Dari jauh ia telah memasang senyum mautnya. Ingin membuat si pemesan minuman terpesona melihatnya. Namun hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum ia sampai, Yunho malah tersandung kaki seseorang. Seseorang yang tadi berbincang dengan si pemesan. Yunho masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sebenarnya, tapi sebelum itu, minuman yang ia bawa tumpah, lebih parahnya tumpahnya ke pakaian pemesan minuman tadi, mengotori setelan jas yang sepertinya sangat mahal. Belum lagi karena kaget, tangan Yunho tidak sengaja melepaskan pegangannya pada nampan dan pecahlah semua benda kaca yang ia bawa.

Orang-orang sekitar jadi heboh karena suara berisik pecahan kaca tadi. Semua mata sekarang mengarah kepada Yunho.

Yunho mulai panik. Pasalnya ia baru bekerja disini selama satu minggu. Ia belum dapat sepeserpun dari hasil pekerjaannya, tapi sudah melakukan kesalahan sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia harus mengganti pakaian mahal namja dihadapannya? Bagaimana jika ia harus mengganti gelas-gelas yang telah berserakan dilantai itu? Bagaimana jika ia dipecat saat itu juga? Ia jadi semakin panik dengan sekelebat pikirannya tadi. Ia tidak punya uang, bagaimana bisa jika harus mengganti semuanya.

Manager club datang ke arah Yunho. Melihat pecahan gelas berserakan dilantai, si manager segera memberikan glare mematikan gratis untuk Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa menunduk menyesal sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu jika namja yang sudah ketumpahan minuman tadi malah bersorak girang dalam hati karena rencananya berhasil. Belum lagi bibir seksi yang ia idamkan sejak tadi sedang digigit oleh sang pemiliki, membuatnya ingin menggigit bibir menggoda itu juga.

"Kau ini bagaimana, baru satu minggu bekerja disini sudah membuat masalah. Kau tahu, gelas-gelas ini harganya sangat mahal, gajimu satu bulan tidak akan cukup menggantinya." Si manager dengan wajah sangar membentak Yunho yang hanya bisa menunduk makin dalam.

"Ma-maafkan saya pak. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja, sungguh." Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu ingin menyuarakan pembelaan.

"Hanya maaf? Kau tidak bisa menukar gelas-gelas ini hanya dengan kata maaf. Dan lihat, kau bahkan telah mengotori pakaian pemilik club ini dan melakukan kesalahan tepat dihadapannya."

Mata kecil Yunho terbelalak lebar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong sekilas. Lalu menunduk lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dapat ia lihat tadi Jaejoong memasang wajah angkuh.

'_ANDWAEEE. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pasti setelah ini aku akan diusir dari sini dan harus mengganti semuanya. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengganti semuanya? Aku tidak punya uang.' _Yunho tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Otaknya serasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Melihat Yunho semakin panik akhirnya Jaejoong mendekat. Ia mulai menjalankan rencananya lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" jaejoong bertanya dengan santai, namun terasa aura menakutkan dari nada bicaranya.

"Yu-yunho tuan."

"Baiklah Yunho, kau mengertikan kesalahanmu apa?"

"I-iya tuan, saya mengerti"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai pertanggungjawaban kesalahanmu ini?"

"Saya akan mengganti semuanya tuan. Tapi beri saya waktu untuk menggantinya, saya benar-benar tidak punya uang sebanyak itu jika harus mengganti secepatnya." Yunho memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala. Memberikan tatapan memelas kepada si pemiliki club agar mau memberinya keringanan walau sedikit.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu Yunho-shi. Aku ingin kau mengganti semuanya malam ini juga." Jaejoong memasang tampang angkuhnya, padahal dalam hati ia sudah menyeringai menyeramkan.

Yunho merasa kakinya melemas detik itu juga. Menggantinya malam ini juga? Bagaimana bisa. Bahkan uang yang ia punya sekarang hanya cukup untuk ia makan 2 kali sehari sampai waktu gajian pertamanya nanti. Sungguh perkataan Jaejoong membuatnya ingin melompat dari puncak menara Tokyo sekarang juga.

"Ta-tapi tuan, saya tidak punya uang sebanyak itu malam ini. Tolong beri saya keringanan tuan. Saya mohon."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata tapi. Keputusanku sudah bulat, kau harus menggantinya malam ini juga."

"Tuan saya mohon beri saya keringanan. Saya tidak punya uang sebanyak itu." Karena begitu panik akhirnya Yunho menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai. Tulang-tulang penyangga kakinya terasa seperti jeli, tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Haahh. Baiklah baiklah, jika kau memang tidak punya uang, kau boleh menggantinya dengan hal lain."

Seketika wajah tampan itu mulia memancarkan sedikit semangat kehidupan setelah berpikir ingin bunuh diri tadi. Ia mengangkat kepanya yang tadi tertunduk frustasi sambil memandang penuh harap wajah namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Be-benarkah? Bisakah saya menggantinya dengan hal lain selain uang?"

"Ya. Asal kau setuju dengan apa yang aku perintahkan."

"Tentu saja. Saya akan setuju tuan. Kalau perlu saya akan menggantinya malam ini juga."

Senyum tampan Yunho mulai terlihat lagi. Akhirnya uang makannya bisa bertahan pikirnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Siapkan semua barang-barangmu. Aku tunggu diluar."

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan seringai karena keberhasilannya kali ini.

'_Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu juga My Prince. Kita akan menghabiskan malam ini hanya berdua.' _dalam hati ia bersorak girang karena sebentar lagi nafsu yang sudah ia simpan sedari tadi akhirnya akan terlampiaskan juga. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuh seksi pria yang akan dijamahnya itu.

Yunho telah selesai merapikan semua barang-barangnya, menyimpan semuanya dalam ransel hitam yang ia bawa. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar club, tidak ingin membuat si pemilik club yang menurutnya baik hati itu menunggu terlalu lama.

Ia melihat si pemilik club sudah berdiri disamping sebuah mobil. Yunho segera berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Masuklah!" Jaejoong masih saja berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan angkuh.

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali Yunho segera mengangguk dan langsung memasuki mobil mewah si pemilik club, duduk disamping kemudi. Setelah itu Jaejoong pun ikut masuk. Ia menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke jalan raya.

Selama perjalanan kedua namja itu hanya diam sambil asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yunho sebenarnya dari tadi masih merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Tanggungjawabnya untuk mengganti rugi sudah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib pekerjaannya disana? Apa dia masih diperbolehkan bekerja disana setelah kejadian tadi. Sangat sayang sebenarnya jika harus keluar dari pekerjaan itu. Walau ia sering digoda para yeoja centil yang berkunjung ke club tempat ia bekerja, tapi ia juga mendapatkan gaji yang bisa dibilang luar biasa jika dibandingkan ditempat lain. Ia dapat membayar uang sekolahnya dengan lancar, makan 3 kali sehari, dan mungkin sesekali pergi ke _game center_ ia rasa tidak masalah, setelah dihitung-hitung ia masih bisa menyisihkan sedikit dari hasil kerjanya untuk keperluan lain. Ya, Yunho saat ini masih seorang pelajar di sekolah menengah atas, angkatan pertengahan yang artinya ia masih kelas XI. Sekolahnya tidak bisa dibilang mewah, tapi bukan berarti buruk juga. Namun nama sekolahnya sudah terkenal kemana-mana dan salah seorang yang membantu membuat nama sekolahnya terkenal adalah dirinya. Tidak hanya otaknya yang selalu diacungi jempol oleh semua siswa dan guru disana, tapi ia juga sangat ahli dalam olahraga. Tidak heran jika ia memiliki tubuh yang atletis diusia sedini ini.

Pikiran Yunho akhirnya kembali pada kejadian tadi. Disaat ia dipaksa mengganti rugi semua gelas yang ia pecahkan, si pemilik club, yang ia belum tahu namanya hingga sekarang, menolongnya dengan memberi solusi lain selain mengganti semuanya dengan uang. Walau ia merasa kesal dengan nasibnya tadi, ia juga bersyukur jika orang yang terlibat dari semua masalah tadi adalah namja disampingnya ini. Ia merasakan ada sedikit getaran dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah cantik namja itu. Walau sejak awal ekspresi yang ia lihat adalah angkuh, tapi kecantikannya tidak bisa ditutupi sedikitpun. Belum lagi ternyata dibalik wajah angkuh namja cantik itu ternyata hatinya sangat baik menurutnya, karena mau berbaik hati meringankan masalahnya. Ya tapi itu hanya menurutnya. Ia belum tahu jika semua kesialannya tadi adalah ulah namja manis yang ia bilang baik tadi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat fokus menyetir kendaraannya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, berjalan dengan hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin mati muda disaat ini juga. Dari wajahnya memang terlihat sedang konsentrasi penuh, tapi bagaimana dengan isi pikirannya? Sebenarnya dari tadi ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menyimpan seringaiannya dalam hati, takut jika Yunho tau. Otak cerdasnya itu sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Yunhonya nanti. Mulai dari menggodanya, mencumbuinya, membuatnya terangsang hingga mau menusukkan kejantanan yang ia yakini ukurannya itu pasti besar dan panjang, membuatnya akan klimaks dengan cepat.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk mereka sampai di kediaman Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan menuju lift terdekat. Sudah benar-benar tidak sabar rupanya. Jaejoong memencet angka 42, menandakan apartemennya berada dilantai tersebut. Selama dilift Yunho hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan angka yang ada didepannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah dengan nakalnya meneliti bentuk tubuh Yunho dengan big doe eyesnya. Mulai dari leher Yunho yang terlihat jelas karena namja itu sedikit mendongak. Turun ke arah dada si namja yang sepertinya bidang, terlihat karena kaos yang dipakai Yunho sedikit ketat. Turun lagi ke bawah, memperhatikan perut yang terlihat rata, tidak ada tumpukan lemak. Dan terakhir adalah bagaian yang akan paling disukainya nanti. Benda yang akan membuatnya kenikmatan. Membayangkan semua itu membuat fantasi liar Jaejoong tidak bisa terkontrol. Apalagi sepertinya Yunho adalah anak yang polos, permainannya nanti pasti akan lebih menarik.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, segera ia masukkan kode dan setelahnya pintu pun terbuka. Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho masuk.

Yunho yang baru pertama kali melihat barang-barang mewah yang luar biasa mahal-mahalnya itu hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya, terlalu kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sedangkan Jaejoong rasanya ingin sekali tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho. Benar-benar polos anak ini pikirnya.

"Duduklah dulu, aku yakin kau lelah." Jaejoong mempersilahkan mangsanya duduk sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Yunho merona seketika melihat senyuman bak malaikat itu.

Dengan patuh Yunho duduk disofa mewah berwarna merah itu, merasakan betapa nyamannya benda yang ia duduki sekarang. Bahkan kasur dirumahnya tidak senyaman ini.

"Kau mau meminum sesuatu?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot tuan. Lagipula saya disini ingin menebus kesalahan saya, jadi tidak perlu repot menyuguhkan macam-macam."

"Tidak masalah Yunho-ah, aku hanya igin membuatmu nyaman disini. Jadi kau mau minum apa?"

"Eumm, kalau begitu air putih saja tuan."

"Baiklah."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku tuan lagi. Namaku Jaejoong. Kau bisa memanggilku itu."

"Iya, saya mengerti tuan Jaejoong."

"Iiisshh, sudah kubilang tidak perlu pakai tuan segala. Panggil Jaejoong saja cukup, dan aku tidak suka jika kau memakai kata 'saya', gunakan kata 'aku' dan 'kau'. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya aku mengerti tuan. Ah, maksudku Ja-Jaejoong." Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, tidak terbiasa memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya langsung dengan nama begitu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia segera masuk ke dapur. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat ia membawa segelas air putih dan segelas jus jeruk. Air putih yang ia bawa disodorkan ke arah Yunho. Yunho dengan cepat mengambil gelas yang diberikan dan langsung meminum isinya hingga hanya tersisa seperempat. Kehausan ternyata namja tampan satu ini.

Sedangkan Jaejoong meminum jus jeruknya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali memperhatikan Yunho yang lagi-lagi mengamati benda-benda mewah disekelilingnya. Ia begitu kagum dengan Jaejoong yang pasti memiliki harta yang sangat melimpah.

"_Kira-kira jika semua barang-barang ini dijual akan laku berapa ya? Mungkin cukup untuk uang makanku 20 tahun mendatang. Dan sepertinya akan cukup untuk melamar Jaejoong menjadi istriku. Ehh?"_ Seketika wajah Yunho berubah memerah karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Yunho-ah, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Aku masih 17 tahun. Kau sendiri?" Yunho menerapkan bahasa 'aku' dan 'kau' dengan baik rupanya.

"Aku sudah 23 tahun." Jaejoong makin merasa kegirangan karena sebentar lagi yang akan menyetubuhinya adalah remaja 17 tahun.

Setelah beberapa saat mengobrol sambil menghabiskan minuman mereka, akhirnya Jaejoong pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan rencananya. Dilihatnya jam dinidng yang ada di ruangan itu, menunjukkan angka 10 kurang.

"Yunho-ah, aku rasa sekarang saatnya kau harus membayar semua kecerobohanmu tadi."

Yunho yang telah larut dalam obrolan mereka sedari tadi sedikit tersentak. Ia lupa jika tujuannya berada disini adalah untuk ganti rugi, bukannya keasikan seperti tamu begini.

"Ah, tentu. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Ikut aku ke kamar."

Jaejoong berjalan lebih dulu. Ia memasang seringainya, sudah tidak sabar menanti kegiatan indahnya malam ini.

Mereka berdua telah masuk ke kamar. Yunho lagi-lagi berdecak kagum melihat seluruh benda-benda pink yang dengan sangat rapi ditata oleh pemiliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Yunho-ah."

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai kamar mandimu?"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Cepat mandi sana. Handuknya ada di dalam."

Tidak ingin membantah akhirnya Yunho segera mandi. Selama Yunho mandi, Jaejoong meyiapkan segala keperluan yang akan dibutuhkannya nanti saat bercinta. Pengharum ruangan yang bisa membangkitkan gairang pasangan, lube untuk holenya nanti, hanya jaga-jaga saja sih menurutnya, dan terakhir adalah film dewasa dengan adegan yang hanya orang dewasa yang boleh melakukannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho mandi. Jaejoong hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat Yunho muncul dari arah pintu kamar mandi. Lebih segar dan dihiasi dengan rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah. Belum lagi wangi tubuh Yunho tercium seperti wangi tubuhnya, wangi vanila. Setelahnya giliran Jaejoong yang mandi.

Yunho hanya diam duduk di kasur pink milik Jaejoong. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia merasakan kamar ini wanginya berbeda dari saat ia masuk pertama kali kesini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan bathrobe yang melindungi tubuh polosnya. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan ke arah Yunho yang terduduk membatu diatas kasurnya. Sesampainya tepat di hadapan Yunho, Jejoong memegang dagu yang terbentuk tegas itu, mengangkat wajah namja tampan dihadapannya agar menatap kedalam bola matanya. Yunho tertegun melihat nafsu yang terpancar dari tatapan Jaejoong kepadanya.

"Yunnie…. Ini saatnya kau membayar kesalahanmu tadi."

"De-dengan apa aku harus membayarnya?" Yunho terlihat sangat gugup karena wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Emmhh… kau harus memuaskanku malam ini." Jaejoong berbisik menggoda disamping telinga namja tampan dihadapannya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mencium bibir menggoda yang sedari tadi seperti memanggilnya agar segera memagutnya. Jaejoong awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Yunho, takut jika Yunho nanti malah terkejut jika ia langsung bermain kasar.

Yunho terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Terlalu cepat tapi ia juga merasa nyaman. Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho mulai terbiasa akhirnya menambah intensitas ciumannya. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Yunho perlahan dengan lembut. Namun setelah beberapa lama Jaejoong melakukannya, Yunho tidak membalas sedikitpun, masih belum berpengalaman pikirnya. Jaejoong menjauhkan bibir mereka, menatap Yunho dengan lembut.

"Yunnie, setiap apa yang aku lakukan terhadapmu kau harus mengikutinya, ne?"

"Tapi… aku…"

"Tidak ada pakai tapi. Pokoknya ikuti perintahku jika kau tidak ingin mengganti rugi barang-barang yang kau rusak tadi dengan uang."

"Baiklah."

Jaejoong kembali memagut bibir namja dihadapannya. Mengulum bibir bawah Yunho dengan perlahan. Yunho yang sudah mulai mengerti dengan perlahan pula mengulum bibir atas Jaejoong, meresapi betapa manisnya bibir yang yang sudah ada dalam mulutnya itu.

Mendapat reaksi positif dari Yunho, Jaejoong mulai menciumi bibir Yunho lebih dalam. Ia mulai mengulum bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Yunho, membuat Yunho bingung serta kewalahan dengan serangan Jaejoong.

Puas mengulum bibir Yunho, lidah Jaejoong mulai atif. Dijilatnya belahan bibir Yunho perlahan lalu menusuk-nusuk, seakan meminta agar Yunho membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah hangat miliknya mengecap segala rasa yang ada dalam mulut Yunho. Yunho sedikit ragu saat ingin membuka mulutnya, namun saat terdapat sedikit celah dibibir itu, dengan cepat lidah Jaejoong melesak ke dalam gua hangat milik namja yang diciuminya itu. Menggoda lidah Yunho agar ikut aktif bersama lidahnya, melilit dan membawa lidah pasangannya agar bergantian menjamah gua hangat miliknya. Yunho mulai mengerti. Digerakannya sedikit lidahnya, mencoba masuk dan menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Jaejoong yang tersa manis dalam indra pengecapnya. Lidah Yunho mulai bergerak kesana-kemari dalam mulut Jaejoong, menjelajahi apapun yang ada dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong sendiri malah mulai kewalahan karena lidah Yunho yang menggelitik mulutnya

"Emmhh… enghh." Jaejoong mulai melenguh nikmat saat Yunho membelit lidahnya, seperti ingin memeras saliva dari lidahnya.

Tidak tahan akhirnya Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho. Dilingkarkannya tangannya dileher Yunho sambil mendorong kepala namja itu agar lebih dalam menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Jaejoong menarik rambut Yunho agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Baru kali ini dia kewalahan dalam berciuman.

Nafas mereka masing-masing saling memburu, berlomba mencari oksigen secepatnya agar kegiatan mereka tadi dapat secepatnya dilanjutkan. Yunho melirik namja yang ada diatas pangkuannya. Terlihat sangat menggoda. Lelehan saliva yang entah itu milik siapa, terlihat jelas membentuk aliran sampai ke leher jenjangnya. Mulut Jaejoong masih terbuka guna mencari udara, sedangkan bibirnya terlihat sudah memerah.

Tidak tahan dnegan wajah menggoda Jaejoong akhirnya Yunho memagut kembali bibir menggoda dihadapannya. Mengulum kedua belah bibirnya sekaligus dengan rakus. Puas dengan bibir, Yunho mulai melesakkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong yang seperti candu baginya. Begitu manis dan hangat, mebuatnya selalu ingin merasakannya. Lidah Yunho bergerak liar dalam mulut Jaejoong, menjilati langit-langit mulutnya, menyesap lidah Jaejoong yang terdiam disana. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh nikmat karena perlakuan Yunho yang mulai berani.

Jaejoong menarik kembali rambut Yunho agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka terlalu lama berciuman hingga Jaejoong rasanya seperti sesak nafas, kehabisan oksigen. Ia heran, padahal tadi Yunho tidak mengerti apa-apa, sekarang bahkan ciumannya membuat Jaejoong kewalahan.

Setelah nafas mereka kembali stabil, Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Yunho terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Mengerti dengan keadaan Yunho, Jaejoong turun dari pankuannya menuju ke arah tv. Ia terlihat mengutak-atik DVD dan selanjutnya menyelakan tv. Remot tv ada dalam genggamannya.

"Nah Yunnie, agar kau lebih paham sebaiknya kau mencontoh adegan mereka nanti kepadaku, ne?"

"Baiklah."

Dilayar tv sekarang menampilkan seorang laki-laki manis sedang mandi did bawah guyuran air _shower, _tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tentunya. Si lelaki manis terlihat telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Baru saja ia ingin keluar dari kamar mandi, masuk seorang pria tampan dengan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional. Seketika mata tajam si pria tampan menelurusuri tubuh telanjang lelaki manis dihadapannya, menatap lapar hamparan kulit putih nan mulus ukenya. Dengan cepat pria tampan tadi mencium bibir pria manis dihadapannya, memagutnya, seperti ingin memakan bibir peria manis itu. Adegan yang sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan tadi. Setelah asik berciuman, si pria tampan terlihat sedang menjilati bekas saliva yang mengalir dari bibir si uke. Lidahnya turun melewati rahang lembut si uke menuju ke arah lehernya. Si seme terus menjilati leher ukenya, kemudian mulai menggigit kulit leher si uke, membuat si uke menedesah nikmat. Dijilat, digigit, dihisap, kemudin dijilat lagi hingga menimbulkan berkas merah yang kentara dengan kulit putih si uke, itulah yang Yunho dapat pelajari dari film yang ia tonton. Sampai pada saat si seme menjilati kembali leher si uke, Jaejoong mempause film tadi, kemuadian tatapannya beralih kepada Yunho yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Sekarang lakukan adegan seperti tadi kepadaku." Jaejoong kembali duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

Mereka mulai berciuman liar kembali. Kehabisan nafas membuat mereka menjauhkan kepala masing-masing. Yunho ingat adegan apa selanjutnya. Ia mulai menjilati bibir Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat membengkak dan penuh dengan saliva. Dijilatnya perlahan kemudian turun ke rahang mungil Jaejoong. Lidahnya terus menelurusi berkas saliva mereka hingga sampai pada leher jenjang Jaejoong. Yunho mulai mejilati leher Jaejoong sambil menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari leher mulus itu. Lidahnya terus menjilati leher Jaejoong hingga menemukan spot yang ia pikir akan membuat namja manis ini akan mendesah seperti film tadi. Ia mulai menjilati daerah itu, mulai menggigitnya lumayan keras.

"Akhh… pelan saja Yun. Gigit dengan lembut."

"Ah, mianhae." Yunho mengecup bekas gigitannya tadi, sudah terlihat warna merah, ah ani, tapi warna biru keunguan karena digigitnya terlalu keras.

Yunho kembali menjilati leher Jaejoong, membuat si empu leher mendongak sambil melenguh karena kegelian. Yunho mulai menempatkan bibir tebalnya dileher kanan Jaejoong. Mulai menjilati daerah itu hingga benar-benar terlumuri salivanya.

"Yunhh… oohhh…" digigitnya dengan lembut leher itu dan sukses membuat erangan tertahan Jaejoong, rasanya begitu nikmat saat gigi-gigi Yunho menjepit nadi dilehernya. Dihisapnya bekas gigitan tadi lalu kembali dijilatinya. Yunho terus melakukan kegiatan tersebut disepanjang garis leher Jaejoong, membuat leher seputih susu tadi menjadi penuh dengan bercak merah.

Yunho mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Jaejoong. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Jaejoong yang mengerti kemudian memplay kembali film tadi.

Sekarang seme difilm mulai menurunkun daerah jajahan bibirnya ke arah bawah leher si uke, menuju dada berisi dengan nipple yang sudah mulai menegang itu. Lidah si seme mulai menjilati daerah sekitar dada ukenya. Si uke nyaris berteriak saat semenya mulai mengulum nipple kirinya. Terlihat wajah kenikmatan si uke yang sedang mendongak. Selesai dengan nipple, si seme kembali turun hingga menuju perut si uke, menjilatinya memutar pada daerah pusar si uke.

Jaejoong kembali mempause film tadi kemudian membuang remot yang ada dalam genggamannya ke sembarang arah.

"Nah Yunnie, mulai dari sini aku yang akan menuntunmu." segera disambarnya bibir namja yang masih memangkunya itu. Memagutnya kembali dengan panas.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman kembali guna mengisi kekosongan paru-paru mereka. Kesempatan ini tidak disi-siakan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia melepas kaos Yunho, memperlihatkan abs yang mulai terbentuk dengan dada yang terlihat bidang. Jaejoong ingin sekali menciumi pahatan sempurna dihadapannya. Sungguh sangat menggiurkan.

"Sekarang lakukan lagi adegan seperti difilm tadi kepada tubuhku." Jaejoong meminta dengan tatapan yang mulai menyayu. Nafsunya mulai memuncak.

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Tangannya mulai mengelus pundak halus yang tidak tertutupi kain bathrobe yang digunakan Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai menurunkan sebelah kain bathrobe itu hingga memperlihatkan dada bulat jaejoong yang berisi. Tidak lupa nipple merah muda yang telah mencuat ditengah dadanya.

"Jilati tubuhku Yunhh… lakukan sesukamu pada tubuhku. Berikan kissmark sebanyak yang kau mauh." Nafsu Yunho semakin memuncak mendengar kata-kata pasrah itu melewati telinganya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menjilati seluruh permukaan manis tubuh uke dipangkuannya ini.

Lidahnya dengan cepat menelusuri kulit mulus yang terekspose dihadapannya saat ini. Menjilatinya dengan sensual sambil meninggalkan beberapa kissmark sepanjang lidahnya berjalan.

Jilatannya turun ke arah dada kiri Jaejoong. Menciumi dada itu sambil menjilatinya, melewati pusat dada montok yang mulai membusung ke arah wajahnya.

"Yunhh…" Jaejoong merasa dipermainkan karena Yunho sedari tadi tidak menyentuh nipplenya yang sudah sangat tegang. Diremasnya rambut Yunho, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Ada apa hm?" Yunho terlihat menyeringai diam-diam sambil terus menjilati dada dihadapannya. Sudah mulai berani eoh?

"Yunhh… jebal. Jangan mempermainkanku"

"Memangnya aku harus apa Joongie?" Yunho tiba-tiba menggigit dada Jaejoong, tepat disamping nipple yang terlihat minta dimanja itu.

"Akkhh… ahh… hisaphh… auhh~ hisap nippleku. Hisap nippleku jebal"

"As your wish baby"

Segera Yunho menyambar nipple merah muda yang sudah sangat menegang itu. Dikulumnya perlahan lalu dihisapnya dengan kaut, menimbulkan desahan keras dari Jaejoong.

"Ooohh… Yunhh… terus begitu. Akhh…" Jaejoong semakin menggila saat Yunho menggigit nipplenya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan hal senikmat ini jika berhubungan dengan perempuan.

Yunho terus menyesap kuat nipple yang semakin tegang dalam mulutnya itu. Tangan kirinya mulai aktif meraba dada Jaejoong satunya yang masih tertutupi bathrobe. Diremasnya dada itu dengan gemas. Sedangkan Jaejoong merasa kenikmatannya bertambah kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Jari-jari tangannya menjambak kuat rambut Yunho, mendorong kepala Yunho dan menahan kepala itu agar semakin dalam mengulum dadanya, tidak ingin melepaskan sedikitpun kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang tadi meremas dada Jaejoong kini mulai menjalar ke arah pundak kanan namja manis itu. Diturunkannya bathrobe yang masih menghalangi pandangannya terhadap kulit putih susu yang akan dijamahnya.

Mulutnya yang asik menghisap nipple kiri Jaejoong mulai terlepas, memandangi tubuh indah dihadapannya. Dada montok itu membusung ke arahnya, seperti meminta agar Yunho terus menyentuhnya. Turun ke bawah dilihatnya perut rata Jaejoong dengan pinggangnya yang begitu ramping. Tidak ada tumpukan lemak sedikit pun. Begitu indah menurutnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa kenikmatannya menghilang, menatap ke arah Yunho yang sedang mengamati bentuk tubuhnya. Tidak tahan dengan gairahnya sendiri Jaejoong dengan paksa mengarahkan kepala Yunho ke arah dada kanannya.

"Kau belum memanjakan yang sebelah sini sayang. Emmhhh…"

Yunho dengan segera melakukan aktifitasnya seperti tadi. Melumuri dada berisi itu dengan salivanya sambil menciumi hingga memberikan kissmark disekitar dada itu. Lidahnya kembali menuju nipple yang sama tegangnya dengan satunya disana. Kulum, jilat, gigit, hisap. Terus seperti itu hingga membuat si pemilik dada terus-terusan mengerang nikmat.

Selesai dengan dada, ciuman Yunho turun ke bawah, menciumi daerah perut dan pinggang Jaejoong. Tidak lupa terus memberikan kissmark disana.

Jaejoong mulai kewalahan dengan ciuman Yunho disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan kasar ia dorong tubuh Yunho hingga terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Memandangi sebentar tubuh manly namja itu, benar-benar menyulut gairahnya. Sementara Yunho menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong, apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong pikirnya.

Bibir manis Jaejoong mulai menciumi kembali bibir Yunho. Hanya menyesap bibir bawahnya sebentar. Bibirnya kemudian turun ke arah rahang tegas namja itu, mengecupnya sebentar. Ia julurkan lidahnya, menjilati bagian leher Yunho yang dapat ia jelajahi dan memberikan kissmark disana, membuat Yunho mulai melenguh nikmat saat lehernya dihisap-hisap oleh bibir Jaejoong. Lidah Jaejoong semakin turun meuju dada bidang Yunho. Menjilatinya kemudian mulai menyesap nipple kecoklatan itu, tak ayal membuat Yunho mengerang nikmat, belum pernah ia merasakan senikmat ini.

"Aahhh… Jaehh… terus, ini sangat nikmat ternyata." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum bangga karena bisa membuat namja dibawahnya ini kenikmatan. Ciumannya turun menuju abs samar diperut Yunho, menjilati dengan sensual. Ciumannya kembali turun hingga kearah celana jeans hitam yang dipakai Yunho. Memandangi sebentar gundukan yang terlihat dari celana itu dan menyeringai kecil. Rupanya little Yunnie sudah hard pikirnya. Tangan Jaejoong mulai melepas kaitan celana hitam itu lalu menurunkan resletingnya. Yunho yang sadar seketika terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha menurunkan celanya.

"Ma-mau apa? Kenapa celanaku mau dilepas?"

"Sudahlah Yun. Kau hanya perlu diam dan ikuti semua perintahku nanti. Tidak usah membantah."

Jaejoong mulai menarik kebawah jeans sekaligus underwear milik Yunho, sudah tidak sabar rupanya ingin melihat benda kebanggaan para pria itu, walau ia sendiri pun memilikinya.

Celana Yunho sukses terlepas dan dilempar Jaejoong entah kemana.

Jaejoong kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk diatas pangkuan Yunho. Doe eyesnya menatap lapar benda tegak setengah tegang itu. Benar dugaannya, little Yunnie pasti sangat menggiurkan. Lihat saja bentuknya yang besar dan panjang, padahal baru setengah tegang. Warnanya sedikit gelap dengan urat yang menghiasinya, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar ingin benda yang sebentar lagi akan tegang sempurna itu membobol hole sempitnya.

Disisi lain, Yunho malah terlihat sangat malu dipandangi begitu, apalagi objek pandangan Jaejoong adalah kejantanan besarnya. Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong menatap kejantanannya seperti melihat sebuah ice cream lezat.

"J-joongie, jangan terus dipandangi begitu. Aku malu." Yunho yang benar-benar sangat malu kemudian menutupi kejantanannya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong nyaris tertawa melihat betapa polosnya namja dibawahnya ini. Inilah yang membuatnya tertarik, menggoda pria polos itu sungguh menyenangkan.

"Jangan ditutupi begitu Yunnie. Kejantananmu sungguh menawan. Aku menyukainya." dilepasnya tangan Yunho lalu mulai mengelus lembut benda yang kembali terpampang dihadapannya.

Yunho hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Heran dengan Jaejoong yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh barang privacynya. Namun tidak dipungkiri jika ia menyukai saat Jaejoong menyentuh benda kebanggaanya itu.

Tangan Jaejoong yang tadi hanya mengelus pelan sekarang mulai meremas-remas lembut benda yang ada dalam genggamannya itu, tidak mau terburu-buru, takut Yunho malah merasa tidak nyaman. Mendengar Yunho mulai melenguh, Jaejoong menambahkan intensitas kerja tangannya. Ia remas benda itu lumayan kuat sambil mengocoknya, menimbulkan desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir bentuk hati dibawahnya.

"Eunghhh… Joongiehh… haahhh." Jaejoong terus meremas dan mengocok kejantanan itu dengan kuat membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya erat dan desahan seksi keluar dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya, memaksa Yunho kembali menatap heran seseorang yang sudah memainkan kejantanannya itu.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti? Aku ingin lagi."

"Sekarang kau yang melakukan seperti tadi kepadaku Yunnie."

Jaejoong mulai merebahkan dirinya disamping Yunho. Merasa sudah jadi tugasnya terpaksa Yunho menurut. Ia bangkit dan duduk bersimpuh diatas kaki Jaejoong. Mulai dibukanya ikatan tali bathrobe yang masih sedikit menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah terlihat polos tanpa kain apa pun yang menutupinya sekarang, membuat namja yang berada diatasnya hampir memandang penuh nafsu mendapati pemandangan indah dibawahnya. Jaejoong berbaring pasrah dengan pandangan mata sayu kearahnya. Dipandanginya tubuh bak perselen itu dari atas hingga bawah. Wajah yang memerah, bibir merahnya yang membengkak, turun ke dada montok yang sudah dipenuhi kissmarknya, perut rata dengan pinggang yang ramping. Terus hingga pandangannya sampai pada junior mungil yang sudah tegang sempurna itu, aliran precum terlihat keluar dari ujung junior, membuatnya ingin menjilati benda mungil itu.

'_Jadi begini ya rasanya waktu Joongie memandangi kejantananku, memang terlihat seperti ice cream lezat. Aku ingin memakannya.'_

Yunho mulai melakukan kegiatan yang Jaejoong ajarkan tadi. Dieluasnya dengan perlahan kejantanan mungil itu kemudian mulai meremas dan mengocoknya perlahan. Semakin lama semakin kuat hingga si empu kejantanan tidak sanggup menahan desahannya.

Cairan precum terus keluar membasahi tangannya sedari tadi. Cairan putih kental itu mengingatkannya pada lelehan ice cream vanilla yang sering Changmin beli. Penasaran membuat Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan menjilati cairan itu. Manis menurutnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menjilati precumnya yang menempel ditangan namja itu menjadi memerah. Sudah mulai pintar pikirnya namja ini.

Merasa kurang Yunho memberanikan diri menjilati cairan itu langsung dari sumbernya. Ia jilati kepala kejantanan Jaejoong hingga bersih. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa mengerang merasakan lidah Yunho menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Emmhhh… oohhh… Yunnie…"

"Joongie, rasanya manis, bisakah kau mengeluarkannya lagi? Aku ingin meminumnya." Yunho mengatakannya dengan sangat polos, membuat libido Jaejoong semakin naik.

"Kau hanya perlu mengulum kejantananku lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, seperti yang kau lakukan dengan nippleku tadi, aku yakin setelah itu akan banyak keluar cairan manis untukmu. Kau bisa minum sepuasnya."

Anggukan kepala diberikan oleh Yunho dan segera ia meraup kejantanan mungil itu. Mulut Yunho telah penuh dengan kejantanan Jaejoong. Ia mulai menghisap-hisap kejantanan yang ada dalam mulutnya, sesekali digigitnya kecil. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggeliat merasakan nikmatnya benda mungilnya itu barada dalam sesuatu yang hangat.

"Ngaahh… ahhh… Yunhh, hisap yang kuatt… terushh… ohh…" Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho, mendorong kepala itu agar semakin dalam mengulum kejantanannya.

Jaejoong merasa klimaksnya sudah sangat dekat. Tubuhnya semakin menggeliatan tidak beraturan.

"Yunhh seh… ahh… sedikit lagihh… lebih kuat sayang."

Jaejoong menjambak dengan kuat rambut Yunho saat klimaksnya tiba, menenggelamkan kepala namja itu ditengah selangkangannya. Ia merasa seperti melayang saat mengeluarkan cairannya. Begitu banyak hingga membuat pipi Yunho menggembung, penuh dengan cairannya.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya setelah ia rasa kejantanan itu berhenti mengeluarkan cairannya. Diteguknya dengan perlahan, benar-benar terasa manis, membuatnya ketagihan. Jaejoong masih mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaks barusan. Klimaks yang luar biasa pikirnya. Jaejoong bangkit saat melihat cairannya meleleh melalui sela bibir Yunho. Tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong dengan cepat melumat bibir kesukaanya itu, menjilati cairannya sendiri yang tidak bisa tertampung mulut Yunho. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas.

Jaejoong menyudahi ciuman mereka. Pandangan matanya sayu, seperti meminta Yunho agar segera menjamahnya. Dielusnya wajah tampan dihadapannya, diarahkannya bibirnya yang sudah membengkak itu mendekati telinga Yunho. Lidahnya terulur menjilati telinga Yunho, membuat yang punya telinga mengerang kecil.

"Yunnie, sekarang waktunya inti permainan kita. Aku ingin merasakan dirimu berada dalam tubuhku."

Jaejoong kembali berbaring, namun dengan posisi berbeda. Awalnya ia baring bertelungkup, kemudian mulai menekuk tubuhnya hingga sekarang jadi menungging, tepat dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho memandang tidak mengerti ke arah Jaejong. _'Apa yang dilakukan Joongie? Kenapa menungging gitu?' _ Yunho heran dengan yang dilakukan Jaejoong sekarang. Namun sekelebat pikiran mengelilingi pikirannya tiba-tiba. Lubang merah muda yang ada diantara butt mulus itu terlihat seakan sedang menggodanya, berkedut kecil seperti ingin diisi dengan sesuatu.

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, mendapati wajah tidak mengerti Yunho yang sedang memperhatikan buttnya. Jaejoong jadi gemas sendiri. Ia sudah menyuguhkan sesuatu paling nikmat untuk Yunho tapi namja itu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ditariknya perlahan tangan Yunho agar semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Yunnie, sekarang jilati holeku sampai benar-benar basah ne."

"Eh? Tapi buat apa? Kenapa harus menjilatnya?"

"Milikmu itu kan nanti akan masuk kedalam holeku, jadi harus basah dulu biar aku tidak kesakitan."

"Ke dalam lubang yang sempit itu? Apa bisa masuk? Penisku besar begini."

"Iisshh sudahlah lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan. Cepat jilati holeku."

Walau tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melakukannya tapi Yunho tetap mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Jaejoong. Dijulurkan lidahnya, menjilat perlahan permukaan hole itu. Jaejoong mengerang perlahan, merasakan lidah Yunho mulai bermain dengan lubangnya. Yunho terus menjilati lubang sempitnya.

"Masukkan lidahmu dalam holeku Yun."

Tidak ingin membantah Yunho segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong. Dengan cepat hole sempit itu merespon. Merasa ada benda basah dan lunak yang masuk kedalam holenya membuatnya refleks mengetatkan otot-otot dinding lubang itu, membuat lidah Yunho terjepit didalam.

"Aaahh… terus Yunhh… masukkan lidahmu lebih dalamhh… enghh…" Jaejoong mengerang nikmat merasakan lidah Yunho menggeliat menjilati dinding lubangnya. Bahkan Yunho mulai menghisap-hisap hole sempitnya, membuatnya lemas seketika.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong menarik sebelah tangan Yunho kemulutnya, mengulum jari-jari panjang itu, melumurinya dengan saliva. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya menarik tangan Yunho yang lain, mengarahkan tangan besar itu untuk bermain dengan dadanya. Setelah Yunho mulai mengerti tangannya membiarkan Yunho bermain sesukanya pada dada montoknya, kemudian tangannya tadi beralih mendorong kepala Yunho semakin tenggelam dalam belahan buttnya. Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah tidakjelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan jari-jari Yunho. Posisi mereka sekarang begitu erotis. Jika ada yang melihat sudah dipastikan akan pingsan seketika dengan kucuran darah segar dari hidung.

Jari-jari Yunho ia lepaskan dari mulutnya, lalu menatap kebelakang, ke arah Yunho yang masih asik bermain dengan lubangnya.

"Enghh… sudah Yun." Yunho menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, menjauhkan kepalanya dari tempat lidahnya bermain tadi. Matanya fokus ke arah lubang Jaejoong. Lubang itu mengkilat karena salivanya dan berkedut lebih kencang.

"Yunhh… masukkan telunjukmu yang aku kulum tadi kedalam."

"Baiklah." Yunho mulai melesakkan satu jarinya ke dalam, menghasilkan erangan dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Gerakkan jarimu. Keluar masukkan dalam lubangku." Yunho kembali patuh dengan perintah Jaejoong. Dikelaur masukkannya satu jarinya itu. Ia merasakan otot lubang Jaejoong kembali mengencang mendapati benda asing masuk dalam holenya.

Kenikmatan terus didapat Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan.

"Masukkan dua jarimu sekaligus Yun, lalu gerakkan dengan cepat."

Mendapat perintah lagi Yunho memasukkan dua jarinya yang lain dan kembali menyodok lubang hangat itu. Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan karena holenya dipaksa terbuka lebih lebar. Masih terasa sakit walau sudah ada saliva Yunho.

"Aaahh… oohh… lebih dalam Yunhh."

Jari Yunho makin cepat bergerak didalam. Menusuk-nusuk lubang berkedut itu dengan kuat dan sangat dalam.

Nafsu Jaejoong makin memuncak. Ia tidak sabar merasakan kejantanan besar Yunho bertengger dalam lubangnya. Ditariknya tangan Yunho hingga jari-jari itu terlepas dari lubangnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menarik Yunho kearahnya, bibir mereka kembali bertemu, namun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sekarang masukkan penismu ke dalam holeku."

"Kau yakin? Apa tidak sakit nanti?" Yunho merasa iba juga kalau Jaejoong merasa kesakitan nanti karena ulahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bertanya, cepat masukkan saja." Jaejoong yang kesal karena Yunho sedari tadi selalu bertanya ini itu jadi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jangan merengut begitu, nanti cantikmu bisa hilang." walau sebenarnya Yunho yakin kecantikan Jaejoong tidak pernah hilang dimakan usia sekalipun. Jaejoong yang mendengar pujian dari Yunho jadi tersenyum malu. Tidak ada yang pernah memujinya selama proses ia bercinta selama ini.

Sebelah tangan Yunho memegang kejantanannya, bersiap memasuki lubang dihadapannya. Digesekkannya kepala kejantanannaya dipermukaan lubang Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi merengut kesal.

"Cepatlah Yun, jangan bermain terus."

"Iya aku mengerti, jangan marah lagi."

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung melesakkan kejantanannya dengan ukuran luar biasa itu ke dalam hole Jaejoong, hingga amblas sepenuhnya. Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan sekaligus kaget merasakan lubangnya dibobol dengan kasar.

"Aakkhhh… Yunnie pabbo! Kenapa langsung dimasukkan semua. Harusnya masukkan pelan-pelan, sedikit demi sedikit. Kau membuatku kesakitan. Hikss." liquid bening sukses keluar dari sudut mata indah itu. Buttnya terasa seperti dibelah jadi dua. Sakit sekali.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara melakukannya. Maafkan aku Joongie. Jangan menangis begini kumohon." Yunho menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Lagi-lagi karena katidakhati-hatiannya membuat orang lain susah. Ia hapus aliran air mata Jaejoong sambil mengecupi pipi basah itu. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Jaejoong menangis kesakitan begini.

Dalam beberapa saat Yunho hanya terus mengecupi wajah manis Jaejoong, berharap yang disakitinya bisa lebih tenang. Jaejoong yang sudah merasa lebih baik segera menjauhkan wajah Yunho dari wajahnya, menangkup pipi tirus namja diatasnya, memberi tatapan hangat yang mamapu menggetarkan hati seorang Jung Yunho.

"Bergeraklah." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus wajah yang terbentuk sempurna itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak akan kesakitan jika kau bergerak dengan perlahan. Percayalah. Sekarang gerakan junior besarmu itu. Enghh…" Jaejoong sedikit menggoda Yunho dengan mengetatkan holenya, mencoba meyakinkan namja diatasnya itu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, walau sebenarnya sakit masih ia rasakan.

Yunho tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaejoong. Ia mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya. Perlahan ia tarik benda kebanggaannya itu keluar hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya didalam, lalu kembali memasukkannya dengan perlahan. Yunho sebenarnya tidak sabar sedari tadi. Lubang itu seperti menghisap kejantanannya saat ia menarik miliknya keluar, dan saat ia masukkan kembali dinding lubang Jaejoong akan memeluk miliknya dengan erat, seperti ingin memerah sesuatu agar keluar malalui lubang diujung kejantanannya.

Yunho terus mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dilubang yang terus berkedut itu. Ia tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang membelenggu miliknya, hole Jaejoong terlalu nikmat. Ia mulai tidak sabar. Akhirnya dengan berani gerakkannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan kuat menyodok-nyodok jalan masuk kejantanannya itu. Jaejoong sendiri tidak protes, malahan desahan nikmat yang ia dengar dan tubuh Jaejoong yang menggeliat keenakan sedari tadi.

"Nghhh… uhh…"

"Oohhh… Yunnhh… ini sungguh nikmatt. Lebih dalam sayanghh… aahhh…"

"Aahhh… Joongiehh… kenapa bisa… aahhh… seketat inihh…" Yunho bergerak semakin liar saat lubang Jaejoong terus menjepitnya. Kejantanannya masuk sangat dalam hingga yang tersisa hanya dua bola kembar yang menggantung dibawah kejantanannya.

Jaejoong berteriak nikmat saat kepala kejantanan Yunho menumbuk sesuatu didalam sana.

"Therehh… lagi Yunhh… tusuk disana. Aku ingin lagihh… aahhh…"

Yunho dengan semangat menusuk daerah tadi dengan kuat, membuat namja dibawahnya tersentak kuat sambil menggeliat keenakan. Yunho sendiri yang tidak tahan dengan ketatnya lubang Jaejoong hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala.

Lama mereka mendesah akhirnya rasa ingin klimaks mulai menghampiri keduanya. Jaejoong semakin mengetatkan lubangnya saat merasa klimaksnya sudah sangat dekat. Sementara Yunho dengan liar masih terus menusuk-nusukkna miliknya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"A-akuhh akan keluar Yunhh. Remas penisku cepatthh… oohhh…"

"Enghh… ahh… Joongie… aku merasa ingin pipis, bagaimana ini? Ahhh…"

"Keluarkan saja Yun, keluarkan didalamku."

Yunho terus bergerak cepat sambil sebelah tangannya meremas-remas milik Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan precum dari tadi. Tidak lama, tusukan keras Yunho yang terakhir membawa mereka klimaks bersamaan. Cairan Jaejoong keluar dengan sangat deras, mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh namja diatasnya dan sedikit terciprat hingga ke wajah mulusnya. Sedangkan Yunho yang merasakan lubang Jaejoong mengetat seketika membuatnya klimaks saat itu juga. Keluar sangat banyak cairannya, membuat perut Jaejoong serasa penuh.

Yunho langsung ambruk seketika diatas Jaejoong. Tidak pernah ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang ke udara hingga yang dapat ia lihat hanya warna putih. Mereka berdua sibuk menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi kekosongan yang sempat mereka rasakan dalam paru-paru.

Yunho beranjak kesamping Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh daerah selatan mereka. Ia perhatikan tubuh mulus disampingnya itu, begitu indah dan menggoda. Ia tidak bisa berhenti terkagum-kagum dengan namja disampingnya ini.

Melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang berlumuran cairannya sendiri membuatnya hard kembali. Ia bangkit kembali lalu menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang masih saja mencari udara sambil memejamkan matanya. Lidah panas miliknya terjulur menjilati cairan Jaejoong yang ada diwajah manis itu. Jaejoong yang merasa waktu istirahatnya terganggu membuka matanya dan yang dapat ia lihat adalah Yunho yang menjilati wajahnya dengan rakus. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Apa yang tadi sangat nikmat Yun?" tangan mulusnya mulai terangkat mengelus punggung tegap namja diatasnya.

"Sangat nikmat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti itu sebelumnya." Lidah Yunho mulai turun mejilati leher Jaejoong.

"Emmhhh… apa kau mau merasakan kenikmatan seperti tadi sayang?"

Yunho seketika mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Jaejoong dengan berbinar-binar.

"Bolehkah? Tentu saja aku mau Joongie. Apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang juga?"

"Ya, lakukanlah sekarang. Buat aku benar-benar puas dengan junior besarmu ini." Dengan nakal lubang yang masih berisi kejantanan Yunho itu mengetat, menggoda Yunho agar hard kembali.

"Enghhh… baiklah jika itu maumu."

Mereka kembali melakukan pergumulan panas malam ini. Dimulai dari ciuman yang Yunho daratkan dibibir manis Jaejoong hingga akhirnya mereka klimaks berkali-kali. Kegiatan panas itu terus berjalan hingga mereka tidak sadar jika matahari sudah akan memancarkan sinarnya kembali.

~####~

Jam dimeja nakas telah menunjukkan bahwa hari telah siang. Matahari sudah naik dengan tinggi sejak tadi, memancarkan hawa panasnya kesegala penjuru bumi. Namun walau begitu, dua orang yang sejak jam 5 pagi tadi menutup mata sambil berpelukan erat itu dengan nyamannya merasa tidak terganggu, padahal kamar yang didominasi dengan warna pink itu sudah begitu terang.

Suara dering ponsel yang ada diatas meja nakas akhirnya berhasil mengusik tidur lelap salah satu dari mereka. Jaejoong yang sadar ponselnya berbunyi segera menyambar benda kecil berisik itu. Tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa yang menelpon, ia langsung menekan icon berwarna hijau dipojok layar ponselnya.

"JOONGIE KAU DIMANA?" Jaejoong seketika kaget saat mendapat teriakan luar biasa merdu dari penelpon diseberang sana. Dapat ia ketahui sekarang siapa si penelpon, tidak ada yang memiliki suara seperti mamalia air itu selain sepupu sekaligus managernya, Kim Junsu.

"Ck, bisakah kau tidak heboh seperti itu Su-ie? Merusak pagiku saja. Hoamm."

"PAGI KAU BILANG? LIHATLAH INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA KIM JAEJOONG!" emosi Junsu semakin memuncak mendengar jawaban malas-malasan dari bosnya itu.

"Oh, sudah jam sebelas rupanya. Seingatku ada rapat perusahaan ya hari ini? Aku minta diundur saja, malas ke kantor hari ini." Dengan santainya Jaejoong berkata demikian. Matanya beralih ke arah namja yang dengan posesif memeluknya sejak ia menutup mata tadi pagi. Perasaan hangat mulai merasuki hatinya. Namja 17 tahun dihadapannya ini begitu tampan dan polos, namun juga begitu lembut kepadanya. Refleks sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia ulurkan mengelus punggung Yunho yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Diundur? Ya ampun Jae, perusahaan kita sekarang dalam keadaan tidak stabil dan kau dengan nyamannya bersantai diapartemenmu? Ayolah, usahamu bisa berakhir berantakan jika kau tidak serius begini." Junsu mencoba membujuk Jaejoong agar segera ke kantor dan memenuhi kewajibannya disana.

"Aku sangat lelah Su-ie. Aku butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Belakangan ini semua masalah yang muncul seolah mencekikku perlahan-lahan." Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi lelah. Ya, ia sudah sangat lelah dengan masalahnya.

"Haahh. Baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti bagaimana kau sekarang. Aku beri waktu istirahat dua hari. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Dan kau harus kembali dengan perubahan ne. Aku tidak ingin orang tuamu dialam sana bersedih melihatmu tidak bisa bangkit. Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahat saja, urusan perusahaan sementara biar aku yang memegangnya."

"Terimakasih Su-ie. Sungguh jika bukan kau aku tidak akan bisa sebaik sekarang." Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum tulusnya. Betapa ia berhutang sangat banyak dengan sepupunya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak usah seperti itu. Aku tutup teleponnya ne. Selamat beristirahat."

_PIP_

Jaejoong kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Selang beberapa saat setelah sambungan telepon dimatikan, Yunho mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya mulai membiasakan dengan keadaan sekitar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum manis Jaejoong untuknya.

"Joongie? Kau sudah bangun duluan rupanya. Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam sebelas." Jaejoong masih saja tersenyum melihat pangerannya itu telah bagun dari tidurnya.

Yunho mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya sedikit. Otot-otot tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia terlalu lelah semalam menggempur Joongienya. Namun kegiatannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"WHAT? SUDAH JAM 11? AKU SUDAH SANGAT TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH. BAGAIMANA INI?" Yunho jadi panik seketika mengingat hari ini ternyata masih hari Sabtu. Walau sebenarnya pelajaran dihari Sabtu hanya satu, tapi tetap saja sebagai siswa teladan sepertinya, tidak masuk sekolah itu hal yang terlarang, terlambat saja ia tidak pernah.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat memeluk tubuh tegap namja itu dari belakang, tidak ingin Yunho pergi darinya sekarang. Yunho yang merasa pergerakannya terhenti menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap tubuh polos Jaejoong dengan heran.

"Kumohon jangan pergi sekarang Yun, aku masih ingin bersamamu."

"Tapi aku harus sekolah Joongie."

"Aku bilang kau tidak boleh pergi. Ini sudah jam 11, buat apa pergi ke sekolah lagi, kau sudah sangat terlambat."

"Tapi ada ekstrakulikuler yang harus aku ikuti hari ini. Jadi aku harus ke sekolah sekarang juga."

"Hikss… kumohon jangan pergi sekarang. Aku masih ingin bersamamu." suara isakan samar terdengar dari bibir merah itu.

"Jo-joongie, jangan menangis. Jika kau ingin aku kesini lagi aku akan kemari setelah selesai sekolah nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang biarkan aku pergi dulu." Yunho masih saja terus membujuk Jaejoong agar membiarkannya pergi sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kemanapun. Lagipula hutangmu belum terbayar semua."

"Belum terbayar? Bukankah aku sudah menuruti semua kemauanmu semalam. Kenapa masih belum lunas?" Yunho jadi panik mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hutangnya belum lunas. Pikiran tentang uang jajannya selama sebulan yang akan dipertaruhkan kembali membayangi otak cerdasnya.

"Yang tadi malam itu masih seperseratus dari semua hutangmu. Jadi masih tersisa 99 perseratus lagi baru hutangmu lunas."

Yunho hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan namja yang masih memeluknya itu. Baru seperseratus? Sisanya masih sangat banyak, tidak mungkin ia bayar dengan uang.

"Eerrr Jo-joongie, kau tidak akan meminta uangku kan? Jebal, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Sebenarnya tidak sih. Tapi jika kau mau menggantinya dengan uang tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong mulai tertawa pelan, pasti ekspresi Yunho sangat lucu sekarang.

"Kumohon jangan minta uang dariku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau asal jangan minta uangku."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku tidak akan meminta gantinya dengan uang. Tapi kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku. Kau mengerti kan?"

"I-ia aku mengerti." Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sekarang.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin kau tidak pergi kemanapun. Berbaringlah kembali, aku masih ingin kau memelukku."

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho agar kembali berbaring diatas kasur pinknya. Sungguh senang ia hari ini. Berbagai rencana indah bersama Yunnienya sudah ia susun sangat rapi dalam otaknya.

'_Sepertinya seharian ini aku harus bertahan dengan detak jantung tidak normal. Aku kenapa ya? Ah, bagaimana nasib ekstrakulikulernya sekarang? Semoga teman-temanku yang menunggu disana bisa mengerti jika aku tidak bisa hadir untuk hari ini.'_

'_Setelah ini aku akan mandi bersama Yunnie. Eumm mungkin satu ronde nanti boleh juga. Setelah itu kita akan makan siang. Aku akan membuat masakan paling lezat untuk Yunnie. Kyaaa aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini karena seharian, ah tidak, tapi sampai besok aku akan terus bersama Yunnie. Ah bahagianya. Tapi kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini? Apa aku mulai menyukainya?'_

END~

Fiuuhhh *lap keringat babeh yun #plak

Bikin NC itu mengerikan ternyata, memacu detak jantung berlebihan dan efeknya adalah tangan yang gemetar *belum makan xD #apadah =='

Readerdeul, inilah hasil dari seorang author baru. Yang berminat baca silahkaaann. Yang ga minat juga silahkaaann. Saya hanya ingin menyalurkan pikiran mesum yang sering berkelebat saat kuliah xD

Sekian cuap-cuap ga pentingnya. Tinggalkan jejak ne ;)

#tebar boneka gajah Jaemma


End file.
